Pandora Drabbles
by Chrome83
Summary: Une série de Drabbles sur les personnages du manga Pandora Hearts. [NEW : Alysse, Walk of time]
1. La mort, Revis Baskerville

Hellooow les gens ! 8D

Ah, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais rien publié ici... avouez je vous avais manquée -ou pas...-

Enfin bref ! Quand je m'ennuie et que je n'ai pas assez d'inspiration pour écrire mes chapitres, je fais des Drabbles, ça m'occupe et des fois, ça m'aide même à trouver des idées pour mes fictions !

Alors voilà, ici, je publierai des drabbles sur Pandora Hearts. Bon, j'avoue, il se pourra que je triche un peu des fois et que cela ne fasse pas exactement 100 mots, mais bon...

Qu'importe ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer ! ça prend 5 secondes et ça fait toujours vraiment plaisir.~

Disclamer : Pandora Hearts et ses personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki et je ne fais que lui emprunter gratuitement son univers merveilleux.

* * *

La mort.

- Revis Baskerville -

La mort.

Pour les Baskerville ce mot ne signifiait pas grand chose : ils étaient presque immortels.

Pour Glen, c'était encore plus dérisoire. L'âme du chef des Baskerville traversait les siècles, et même si il ne pouvait transférer son âme à un moment, elle réapparaîtrait après 100 ans.

Revis avait été Glen, mais ce nom appartenait désormais à Oswald. Maintenant, il allait mourir.

Il n'était pas triste, seulement déçu. Il aurait aimé vivre plus longtemps et découvrir encore d'autres choses. Mais s'il devait en être ainsi, il n'allait pas pleurer sur son sort.

Il disparaîtrait, tout simplement. Ainsi s'achèverait sa vie.

* * *

Voilà ! Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à le dire ! (si vous n'avez pas aimé aussi d'ailleurs)

Le prochain drabble sera sur Alice-chan.

A bientôt !


	2. La Mer, Alice Baskerville

Voilà mon second drabble minna-san !

Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous me donnerez vos avis dans les reviews~

Disclamer : Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas. Ils sont la propriété de la merveilleuse Jun Mochizuki et je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces drabbles.

ENJOY !

* * *

La mer.

- Alice Baskerville -

La mer.

Depuis qu'elle savait ce que c'était, Alice rêvait de la voir.

C'est Jack qui lui en avait parlé en premier. Il disait que c'était un endroit magnifique où il n'y avait plus aucune démarcation entre le bleu du ciel et celui de l'eau.

Il lui avait raconté que c'était immense, au delà de tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Il affirmait que le soleil se couchant sur l'océan était un spectacle éblouissant.

Depuis qu'il lui avait conté tout ça, la fillette n'avait de cesse de penser à la mer. Du haut de sa tour, elle regardait l'horizon en pensant qu'au delà des villages et des forêts, elle était là, scintillant sous le soleil.

Elle se jura alors qu'un jour, elle irait voir la mer, car elle désirait ardemment découvrir ce paradis dont on lui avait expliqué les beautés.

* * *

Le troisième drabble sera sur Vincent-sama~

A bientôt !


	3. La Torture, Vincent Nightray

Me voilà pour le troisième Drabble !

Comme d'hab', j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et comme toujours, n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir à la pauvre auteure que je suis (mais je m'égare...)

Bref, bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent (toujours malheureusement) pas, et sont l'oeuvre de la vénérée/sadique/qui adore faire pleurer ses fans en tuant les meilleurs personnages de son manga : Jun Mochizuki !

* * *

La torture.

- Vincent Nightray-

La torture.

Vincent adore ça.

Les cris de douleur résonnent comme un doux requiem à ses oreilles, pour lui, rien n'habille mieux ses victimes que le rouge de leur sang, et son odeur l'enivre totalement.

Armé de ses ciseaux, il transperce la chair et découpe la peau, doucement, faisant durer son plaisir. Il sourit de cet air candide qui ne correspond pas du tout, et des taches viennent éclabousser ses joues, ses cheveux et ses vêtements.

C'est si jouissif un des rares moment où il se sent pleinement vivant. Le jouet de ses pulsions sadiques rend l'âme. Quoi, déjà ?

Dommage...

* * *

A vos reviews chers amis !~

Je ne sais pas encore sur qui sera le prochain drabble, alors si vous avez des idées de thèmes et/ou que vous voulez voir un personnage en particulier exploité, dites-le moi !

A bientôt !


	4. Sword, Elliot Nightray

Me voilà pour le quatrième Drabble qui est cette fois sur mon Elliot adoré !

Comme d'hab', j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et comme toujours, n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir à la pauvre auteure que je suis (Sérieux, j'en ai encore eu aucune, ça me déprime T^T)

Bref, bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent (toujours) pas, et sont l'oeuvre de Jun Mochizuki !

* * *

**Sword**

_- Elliot Nightray -_

Elliot chérissait son épée plus que tout au monde. Elle était l'objet le plus précieux qu'il possède. Son père la lui avait offerte, et il était fier d'en être le propriétaire.

Il aimait voir la lumière gicler sur sa fine lame noire lorsqu'il la dégainait au soleil, il aimait le cliquetis qu'elle produisait lorsqu'il la magnait, et il aimait le son sec et vif du métal qui s'entrechoquait lorsqu'il s'entraînait à son maniement.

Son épée était son trésor le plus inestimable, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait consentit à s'en séparer. Elle était si belle, puissante, noble.

Simplement parfaite.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Comme d'habitude, je vous invite à laisser vos avis dans les reviews ! Please, ça vous prendre trente secondes et ça fait toujours plaisir aux auteurs !

Bref. Le prochain est sur Break.

A bientôt !


	5. Sword, Xerxes Break

Bonjour, bonsoir ! ~

Voilà un nouveau drabble, cette fois sur Xerxes Break. Il porte sur le même sujet que le précédent parce que j'avais envie d'aborder le thème du point de vue d'Elliot, et de celui de Break.

Disclamer : Pandora Hearts et ses personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki-sama *-*

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Sword**

_- Xerxes Break -_

Break ne se séparait jamais de sa canne-épée.

Elle était un prolongement de son corps, comme un organe à part entière dont la perte causerait sa mort. Elle était son arme, son jouet, son appui.

Il en prenait toujours grand soin. Aussi étonnant que ce fut, il était un vrai maniaque lorsqu'il s'agissait de la nettoyer ou d'affûter la lame. Il ne fallait surtout pas y toucher sans autorisation.

D'ailleurs, Oz en avait déjà fait les frais, un jour qu'il l'avait cachée, pensant faire une bonne blague. Le pauvre l'avait bien regretté, et il avait retenu la leçon.

Xerxes Break ne tolérait pas qu'on lui prenne son arme.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Le prochain sera sur Sharon.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review :3

A bientôt ! ~


	6. Cold embrace, Sharon Rainsworth

Hey ! Voilà un nouveau drabble sur Sharon !

**Attention, spoilers pour le chapitre 92 !**

Disclamer : Jun Mochizuki est la créatrice et la propriétaire de Pandora Hearts et de ses personnages.

* * *

**Cold Embrace**

_- Sharon Rainsworth -_

Je ne sentait plus rien.

Mon corps entier était agité de sanglots, et les larmes roulaient à grosses gouttes sur mes joues. La voix de Reim qui était à mon coté ne me parvenait plus.

Dans mes bras, je serrais ton corps avec la force du désespoir, ce corps-même qui m'avait aussi tenue dans ses bras, il y a quelques jours à peines...

C'est tout juste si j'arrivais à y croire.

Tu ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus. Ton oeil, cet unique oeil, s'était fermé pour toujours.

Et pour moi, rien ne comptait plus que cette étreinte glacée...

* * *

Le prochain est sur Alysse !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, manifestez-vous dans les reviews ! ^o^

A bientôt !


	7. Walk of time, Alysse Baskerville

Coucou les gens !

Voilà un Drabble sur la jolie Alysse Baskerville ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira 8D

Disclamer : [se référer aux chapitres précédents.]

Bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

**Walk of time**

_- Alysse Baskerville -_

TIC, TAC.

Le temps passe.

TIC, TAC.

Inlassablement.

TIC, TAC.

Les aiguilles de la grande horloge tournent à l'envers.

Doucement, régulièrement.

TIC...

Elles s'arrêtent. Une seconde, deux, trois...

TAC.

Elles reprennent leur marche lente.

TIC, TAC.

Quel ennui...

TIC, TAC.

Le temps est quelque chose de si étrange.

Dans l'Abysse, son écoulement est différent de celui du monde réel.

Il est changeant, selon les endroits, selon les personnes, les situations.

Lorsque l'on s'amuse, il passe trop vite, et lorsque l'on s'ennui, il devient très lent.

TIC, TAC.

Le temps est un sadique.

TIC...

Pour moi, il est très lent.

TAC.

* * *

VoilàVoilà !~

Je ne sais pas encore qui sera sous les projecteurs pour le prochain, je vais voire...

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous laisserez vos avis !

A bientôt.


End file.
